


sew your pearls

by Abscisio



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscisio/pseuds/Abscisio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena gets a haircut, and Calem tries to resist the temptation to caress her locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sew your pearls

"Your hair..." he says when he next meets Serena.

"I kind of got it cut, because… well, yeah," she tries to explain. She coughs. "How is it? Nice, right?"

_ It's cute, _ he thinks, but instead rolls his eyes at her triumphant smile. She's his rival, after all, and he can't let her win over him ever.

But he doesn't realize what he's doing when he leans forward and touches a strand. He's always wondered what her hair felt like, and now he knows: soft, silky, with a faint lemon fragrance from her shampoo. Like he imagined. He leans in to smell her aroma a little better.

"Umm, Calem?" She stiffens.

"Mm?"

"You're close. Too close," she tells him. So close that she can hear his shallow breathing, see the eyelashes that frame his gray eyes. His fingertips almost brush her cheek. And it might be her imagination, but his lips are slightly parted.

The warmth radiating from him is almost suffocating, and she feels the urge to close the space between them. It wrenches her stomach, sends her heartbeat spiraling, its erratic rhythm bursting in every one of her veins. Her face is bright red, she's sure.

  
He stays there staring, only half-comprehending, for five seconds. Then abruptly he releases the lock of hair and pivots the other way. She doesn't see that his face is just as flushed as hers.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sew Your Pearls," the title, refers to a line from the French poem "La Chevelure" by Charles Baudelaire.


End file.
